Brainwashed Cyo
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cyo gets brainwashed by Eggman and it's up to Sonic and his friends to restore the cyborg lion to normal. Official charatcers belongs to SEGA and Archie. Some OC characters to friends of mine on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Brainwashed**

"Uhhhh oh my head. Huh?! Why am I tied?!" Cyo woke up in Eggman's base, he was tied into super strong cuffs chained to the floor. Then Eggman appeared in front of him in his hover chair.  
"Hohohoho! Welcome Cyo, I have brought you here to make you my first test subject on my latest invention" Eggman revealed a large ray gun machine that had four cannons.  
"And what are you going to do to me? Kill me?!" Cyo asked angrily.  
"Kill you? No, I have other plans for you kitten" Eggman said.  
"Well if you going to torture me then do me a favor, try me! My spirit cannot be broken" Cyo said. Eggman chuckled evilly and gets up to his machine, sitting onto the seat to the controls.  
"Let's put that to the test you pathetic lion!" Eggman hits the button to the machine. The ray guns charges up as Cyo looks around, then they all fired at him one by one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Cyo screamed in pain when the blasts hits him. He began flashing in a purple color.  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed sadistically. Then the ray guns stopped firing and the mobian lion collapses. But he looked different now, his blue armor is now purple and a eggman logo was on the abdomen on his armor.  
Then his eyes opens up, revealing red glowing eyes!. Eggman freed him from the cuffs while Cyo just stands there, he was apparently now under Eggman's control.  
"It worked! Now Cyo, obey my first command, go and take care of Sonic and his friends, then bring them to me" Eggman walks around the now brainwashed lion.  
"It will be done Master. I will not stop until my last breath" Cyo said, his voice was now low and creepy.

At the Green Hills, Silver and Blaze was looking at the clouds together.  
"Man, it sure is a beautiful day Blaze. What do you think?" Silver asked Blaze.  
"I think it looks more than beautiful, it's wonderful" Blaze said.  
"Hehehe, like you" Silver chuckled and turns to face Blaze who looks at him. She smiled with a blush on her face and held his hand. She then closes in and nuzzled on his mane-like chestfur, purring cutely like a kitten.  
"Awwww" Silver awed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the hills. Blaze and Silver got up and they got into fighting position of whoever it was.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Blaze yelled, fire appearing in her hands. Then a figure jumps out and to their shock it was the brainwashed Cyo.

"Cyo? What happened to you?!" Silver gasped.  
"Doesn't matter. Prepare yourselfs, I shall destroy you both!" Cyo said menacingly and turns his hand into his laser cannon. He then fires four shots at Blaze and Silver but missed. Silver flew up and used his telekinesis to use it on Cyo to throw him away.  
"GRRRRRR!" Cyo growled and ran on all four at them. He lunges at Blaze and pins her down.  
"I will finish you first!" Cyo said and raised his claws right above her face. Right before he could claw her, he was pushed off by a physic blast from Silver, he kips back on his feet growling savagely. He then switched his laser cannon into his freeze gun and fires at Silver but missed, only freezing the palm trees.  
"Cyo, I don't know what Eggman has done with you but you leave me no choice!" Silver said. He then held his hand out and makes Cyo's armor glow, then Silver slighty clench his fist and threw Cyo hard at a rock.  
"PATHETIC SWINE!" Cyo yelled and runs at Silver again, this time managed to freeze Silver all the way up to the head before Silver could react. Cyo chuckled evilly and switches his freeze gun to his mechanical hand.

"So you always say, It's no use" Cyo smirked. He was then about to do the killing blow when he got hit by a fire ball onto his back. He then fell down stunned and passed out. It was Blaze who fired the non-lethal fire ball and she then goes up to Silver to free him out of his icy prison.  
"Brrrr...Thanks" Silver shivered.  
"No worries. We must get Cyo to Tails workshop, maybye he knows the cause of Eggman brainwashing him" Blaze said. They then both carried Cyo on their way to Tails workshop


	2. Chapter 2

Workshop fight

At Tails workshop, Blaze and Silver had Tails to tie Cyo at a table with strong cuffs.  
"So what happened actually?" Tails asked Silver and Blaze.  
"Eggman must have twisted Cyo's mind and turned him against us. I am not sure how" Silver said.  
"Hmmm. Another case of mind controlling" Tails said. He picked up his scanner and held it over the unconscious cyborg lion.  
After a few results, the answer came on the monitor on the scanner.  
"Just as I thought, he has been indeed brainwashed, he got a virus in his mechanical implants. We must remove them at once now" Tails said. He gets to the shelf to take the tools out and placed it next to the table where Cyo is on.  
"Alright Blaze and Silver, come and help me" Tails said, putting on a surgeon mask. He removed Cyo's mechanical arm and puts it aside.

"Okay, pulse?" Tails asked.  
"Stabilized" Blaze said.  
"Good, hand me the screwdriver" Tails said. Blaze handed him the screwdriver and he takes it, unlocking the armor on Cyo's torso. He then takes the armor piece off and checks if Cyo is breathing.  
"Yep he is breathing but he is still unconscious. I just need to put a fire wall USB into his recharge thing Tails said. Unknown to him, Cyo's left hand began twitching. The pulse on the computer got stronger too.  
"Uh Tails, look" Silver saw this. Tails looked up and sees Cyo's left hand turn into a fist.  
"URGH!" Tails was punched back at the wall.  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Cyo woke up with a loud roar and tore off the pulse detectors on him. He also put his mechanical hand back in place and adjusted his armor.  
"Oh no! Not again!" Blaze gasped. Sonic, Fairy and Amy ran in and heard Cyo roaring.  
"What the heck?! Cyo!" Amy gasped. Cyo turns around with an evil look on his face and growls.  
"HRRRRRRRRGH!" Cyo turns his hand into a laser gun and fires at Sonic, Amy and Fairy but missed when Silver moved them out of the way with his telekinesis.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Fairy screamed.  
"Cyo has totally lost it by Eggman's deeds! LOOK OUT!" Tails screamed and saw Cyo targeting Fairy. Fairy tried to avoid him but got shot in the right arm, making her clutch it in pain.  
"AARGH!" Fairy grunts in pain. Sonic then came running at Cyo and spindashed at the brainwashed lion hard, causing his chest armor to be damaged. But it wasn't enough, Cyo then ran on all four after Sonic.  
"Cyo! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sonic shouted running backwards avoiding Cyo's claws. Cyo ignored him and then jumps at him, baring his claws at him. He only managed to slash at Sonic's chest and leg.  
"OW! AH!" Sonic grunts in pain after the slashes. He then began spinning his legs rapidly and then with a homing attack sends him onto some metal barrels.  
It seemed like it was over. Sonic watched in disbelief over the cyborg lion, having been turned to Eggman's side.  
"I can't believe he became like this, we must bring Cyo back to us" Sonic said.  
"That's not gonna be easy Sonic. He's infected with a virus...LOOK OUT!" Tails saw Cyo getting up and grabs Sonic roughly, holding him hostage with the laser gun at Sonic's head.

"Alright, nobody moves or Sonic dies!" Cyo shouted, but Fairy goes up and held her good arm up with a faint glow.  
"Cyo, please...you have to snap out of it...I don't wanna fight you. Please listen to me" Fairy said with tearful eyes. Cyo just stares at Fairy and the others with a cold stare and at Sonic and back at them pointing his laser gun at them instead.  
"We are your friends Cyo, don't let Eggman take you away from us. This is not you. Remember what your side is, remember who you really are, you are our friend, a comrade, a family member" Amy said. Then something happened to Cyo, his red eyes began slowy turn back to their normal colors.  
"Friend...family...comrade" He said in a calm voice. He let go off Sonic and then fell onto his knees.  
"What is going on?" Amy asked.  
"He is resisting the virus! Come on Cyo! You can do it!" Sonic said. With a scream Cyo fell onto the floor and twitched around, his armor was turning from purple to blue. It seemed he was in great pain.  
"It's working, he is resisting!" Tails smiled. Then Cyo stopped twitching and was now back to his normal colors. He slowly opened his eyes and they were no longer red in color, but the shiny orange of his normal self. Eventually he passed out.  
"Good to have you back Cyo" Sonic said.

At Eggman's base, he watched the fight on a video, recorded by his spy robot.  
"This is just the beginning Sonic. My virus will be your doom" Eggman grinned evilly.

Do you think Eggman will let our lion hurt Sonic again? 


	3. Chapter 3

Mother Son talk

Cyo woke up in his room and saw that his robotic arm is removed again. He also had a ice bag onto his head after all pain from when the virus were in him.  
"Oh my head. What just happened?" Cyo wondered. He then turns to see Bonnie the hedgehog sitting next to him.

"Long story. Sonic and his friends are okay. But how dare Eggman to use you as a weapon against us" Bonnie said.  
"Did somebody got hurt?" Cyo asked concerned.  
"I hate to say this but yes. You shot Fairy in the arm and clawed Sonic" Bonnie said. Cyo became even more worried, he attacked his own allies.  
"Oh man, I feel like a monster" Cyo sighs sadly.  
"You are no monster Cyo. You just need to rest now" Bonnie said, giving Cyo a kiss on the forehead.  
"Okay then" Cyo sighs and closed his eyes to sleep. Bonnie leaves the room turning the lights off.

At the living room, Fairy was healed from the shot she received from Cyo during the fight by Nebula. Sonic was also healed from the claw marks he got.  
"There, that should do it. Now then again, why would Eggman pick out Cyo to be turned against us with his virus?" Nebula asked the gang.  
"He thought probably that because Cyo knows all our moves, skills, powers and that he has dangerous weapons to use. So Eggman wanted to use someone who knows our strategy. And he knows that we would not hurt our own friends" Silver said.  
"It makes sense now. We got to get to Eggman's base to get the virus to analyze it if a firewall USB can be used on Cyo. But some got to stay behind here. Who'll stay?" Sonic then got up.  
"I'll stay here with Fairy, Bonnie, Silver and Blaze" Nebula said  
"Okay then. You coming with me Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"Sure why not" Amy got her hammer ready.  
"I'll get the Tornado ready" Tails said before getting to the workshop with Amy and Sonic. They got onto Tornado and flew away.

Back in Cyo's room, the young lion was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
"No, not that...no!" He muttered in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.  
Then he woke up with a gasp and looks around, it was just quiet in the room. Until his iPhone 6 rings, he looks to see who was calling, his mother Ayah. He picks up the phone with his left hand and answered.  
"Hello? Oh hi mom" Cyo said.  
"Cyo my boy. How are you?" Ayah asked him.  
"Fine except that..." Cyo stops talking for a moment, feeling worried to tell what happened today.  
"That what?" Ayah asked.  
"Mom, I hate to make you disappointed, but Eggman used me against my friends. He infected me with a virus that made me turn bad" Cyo said sadly. On the other line, Ayah was shocked and saddened.  
"WHAT?! That doctor did that to you?!" Ayah gasped.  
"Yes. But no one got hurt. I'm sorry Mom. I tried my best to resist the virus" Cyo said, feeling tears forming in his eyes.  
"It's not your fault Cyo. It's Eggman's. I swear I'll have his mustache cut off for using my boy against his friends" Ayah said. She felt angry thinking of Eggman but concerned for her son too.  
"I understand. Tell dad that I say hi. Bye" Cyo said.  
"Okay. Get well soon. Bye" Ayah hung up. Cyo then laid back onto his pillow to recover more.

Awww, Cyo's mom is so kind but serious about Eggman 


	4. Chapter 4

Cyo's nightmare

Sonic along with his best friend Tails and girlfriend Amy was now landing near Eggman's base without being detected by any security cameras around.  
"Okay team, lets get into Eggman's base and make a bargain with him about the anti virus USB" Sonic said.  
"If he really has the anti virus" Tails said.  
"I got it, now lets keep moving" Sonic said and they headed to a waterpipe that leads into the base. Amy had her hammer ready for defense in case any of Eggman's robots appears.

At the workshop, Cyo was sleeping in his bed again, having another nightmare again.

(Cyo's Nightmare)

"No, please. Have mercy!" A GUN soldier was lifted up by brainwashed Cyo by the throat.  
"Let me think...NO!" Cyo broke the neck of the soldier and threw him away at a pile of dead people. Behind him Crimson the echidna appeared along with Scourge, Fiona and Lien Da.  
"Good job Cyo. You are the perfect member of the team" Lien Da said. Cyo gave of a evil smile and sees a beaten Sonic onto the ground bleeding.  
"Finish him once and for all!" Crimson ordered Cyo to kill Sonic. The lion walks up to Sonic raising his claws to deliver the killing blow onto the blue blur

(End of nightmare)

"AAAAH!" Cyo heavily pants out when he woke up. He then sees a shocked Nebula standing there.  
"Cyo, what is it?" Nebula asked.  
"I had a horrifying nightmare of me being brainwashed again, I killed alot of GUN soldier, joined forces with Crimson, Scourge, Lien Da and Fiona. Then I was forced to kill Sonic in the dream. I would never do such thing, I can't kill anyone" Cyo hugged Nebula for comfort. Nebula pats Cyo's back and sighs.

"I know, You can not do that. But it will be fixed when the virus is fully gone, just stay strong" Nebula said.  
"How is Shadow anyway?" Cyo asked.  
"He's fine and will be here soon" Nebula said. She then let go of the hug and gies to the window to have a view. Cyo then laid back down on his pillow and turns the TV on to watch Shrek from 2001.

Inside Eggman's base, Sonic, Tails and Amy were inside the toxic chemical room were canisters were standing.  
"Careful! These toxic chemicals can be dangerous" Tails pulls Sonic's arm.  
"Yes you are right, but we need to find the anti virus were Eggman is in the base. Where is he now?" Sonic asked.  
"According to this he is inside the laboratory" Tails checked his device.  
"Good, now lets get there before..." Amy said before being interrupted by loud footsteps.  
"You cannot reach him there. And you will not leave here alive!" said a voice in front of them.  
"Crimson!" Amy held her hammer out in defense.  
"You got it right, and Eggman offered me a job to work for him!" Crimson grinned, showing his blades.

 **Oh no! Will Sonic, Amy and Tails get the anti virus?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic vs Crimson

At Eggman's base, Sonic, Amy and Tails was now facing Crimson the Echidna inside the toxic chemical room.  
"Crimson! It's not very you to work with Eggman. You decided to join him?!" Sonic asked angrily.  
"Well working alone was not as quite much fun. So I joined your nemesis" Crimson said.  
"Well we have taken you down once and we will do it again!" Sonic got in front of his friends. But Amy was concerned he'll get hurt.  
"Sonic, be careful" Amy said.  
"Have faith in me, Go get the anti virus from Eggman while I deal with Crimson" Sonic tells them before turning to Crimson.  
"But Sonic..." Amy was cut of by Tails.  
"Lets just go, hurry" Tails grabs Amy's arm and ran away with her.

Crimson grins evilly as he raised his claws.  
"Less talk more fight!" He shouted and charges at Sonic, but Sonic jumps just above him and kicks him down. He then spins his feet rapidly and spindashes hard at Crimson hitting him in the gut and caused him to crash onto near vats of the chemicals.  
"Careful Sonic, these chemical are toxic unstable artifical chaos energy" Crimson said waving his finger.  
"So Eggman wants to create artifical chaos energy? Well ain't gonna happen!" Sonic glared. Then the two jumped up and clashed at each other, after that they landed on each side. It because quiet for a few seconds until Sonic was shown having a slash on his cheek. Crimson then turned and chuckled, having some of Sonic's blood on his blades. Sonic then growls angrily and turned into his dark Sonic form.  
"Alright! C'MON!" Dark Sonic charges at Crimson punching him right at a steam pipe, the impact broke the pipe slighty and steam came out. The echidna got up and groans in pain.  
"Ouch, That almost hurt" Crimson said. Dark Sonic growls louder and attacks Crimson but his blows were blocked by the echidna.

At the hallway, Amy and Tails were closing in to Eggman's laboratory and by the help of the piko piko hammer Amy destroyed the turrets in the hallway.  
"Good job there Amy! You are doing great!" Tails said. Amy gave a thumbs up like Sonic and then destroyed the last turret avoiding it's laser beams.  
"Gotcha!" Amy cheered when she landed on the other side.  
"Now lets get the anti virus" Amy headed to the laboratory door with Tails. When they got to the lab, they saw Doctor Eggman waiting there expecting them both.

"So you have come to get the anti virus huh?" Eggman asked them.  
"Yes, to reverse the effects of Cyo's virus permanently! Why choose him?!" Amy asked.  
"I figured that since he is part machine he is vulnerable to viruses, so I decided to turn him into my perfect weapon. I know that you wouldn't actually hurt him so he can have the upper hand by knowing your moves" Eggman explained to both of them.  
"So that's why? And those canister with toxic chemicals?" Amy asked.  
"That is artifical chaos energy. They are indeed toxic for any organic beings, I have tested it on rats and they just grew crazy" Eggman said.  
"Artifical chaos energy. Hmmm, Well it's gonna take a while for it to be stable if I'm correct" Tails said. Eggman nodded.  
"Now hand us the anti virus" Tails said.

"Never!" Eggman grabs a USB stick with a cross on and gets into a escape elevator to the floor. Tails and Amy tried to catch him but too late.  
"We got to get Eggman before he escapes!" Tails said.  
"Check were he's going!" Amy said. Tails clicks his device to see the map on the base and sees Eggman's movements.  
"He's heading to the hangar" Tails said, running out of the lab with Amy.

In the chemical lab, Crimson was desperately trying to attack the now normal Sonic but misses the quick hedgehog every time, and he just grew more angry.  
"HOLD STILL DAMN IT!" Crimson yelled.  
"You know Crimson, you should get anger management" Sonic taunts him.  
"NAAAARGH!" Crimson slashes at him but only managed to slice a Eggbot in two. He then saw Sonic stand up near a vat of toxic artifical chaos energy.  
"Hehehehe, I got you now!" Crimson leaps at Sonic and strikes his blades at him but then accidently strikes his claw at the vat. He then struggled to pull his blades out of the vat.  
"Well if you excuse me Crimson I got a doctor to deal with" Sonic smirks and runs away. Crimson grew angrier as his blue eyes goes bloodshot and he pulls his blades out of the vat, his anger was turned into shock when he saw the holes he made spew out the chemicals right at him.  
"AAAAAARGH IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Crimson screamed so loud it could be heard in the base. Sonic heard it but then focused on finding Eggman and his friends. But he was too late to know that something is happening to Crimson, the echidna's body began to glow in and out over and over again until he began trembling.

At the workshop, Shadow was with Nebula in the kitchen having coffee while the others watched TV. Fairy soon joined them and had a cup of tea in her hand.  
"How is Cyo doing?" Shadow asked Fairy.  
"He's sleeping right now, so no worries" Fairy said.  
"Good. Now I hope Faker, Amy and Tails will be back in time" Shadow said drinking his coffee.  
"I know they will. Eggman always fail remember" Nebula said.  
"Yes. This time he almost succeded by turning Cyo into his puppet" Shadow said. He then looked out the window into the sky were the moon was visible.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Nebula asked.  
"Yes it is my little nova star" Shadow said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Final fight and Cured

Sonic ran through the base searching for Amy and Tails and he avoids every trap that was set up for him and he looks back to make sure Crimson isn't following him.  
"Alright. Eggman cannot be far away. Just hang in there Cyo" Sonic said to himself.

Back to the workshop, Cyo was inside his room again and he now was trying his best to resist the virus inside him again by meditation he learned by Nebula and Silver.  
"Must...stay...focused" Cyo said to himself. He was trying to not make a effort to not waste energy. His armor then began flashing from blue to purple over and over as he struggled. Finally, his attempts failed when the armor turned purple with the Eggman logo appearing again on his abdomen. His eyes opens up and they were now glowing red again. He then grabs his mechanical arm and reattached it and it's hand turns into a laser gun. The door opens and Cream came in seeing Cyo standing there, once again brainwashed.  
"Cream, Prepare for termination" Cyo said in a deep, monotone voice. Cream backs off to the door really scared.

In the hangar of Eggman's base, the fat doctor was preparing his flight out of there.  
"Now when I get out of here I sure hope Cyo will still be my weapon! And no one will restore him!" Eggman got into his hover chair ready to take off. He pressed the buttons and pulled the lever to detach the hoses and cables from the hover chair and flew straight ahead to the exit. He was almost out when a hammer hits the window on the hover chair, cracking it.  
"You are going no where!" Amy yelled and takes her hammer from the window. Eggman then began back off from the angry female hedgehog and nervously held his hands up.  
"Easy now! Take it easy!" Eggman said nervously.  
"You will give us the anti virus Eggman or I'll bash your head again!" Amy yelled.  
"Do as she says Eggman!" Tails said to Eggman. Then Eggman takes the anti virus USB out of his pocket and hands it over to them, Amy takes the anti virus USB and gave it to Tails.  
"Good, now lets get out of here before Cyo goes evil again" Tails said.  
"You are going to be too late, Cyo will kill your friends before it's to late" Eggman sneered.  
"SHUT UP!" Amy bashed Eggman in the head with her hammer. Just then Sonic arrived to see his friends and Eggman unconscious.  
"Amy, you didn't?" Sonic asked Amy. "No he is just unconscious" Amy shook her head.  
"Okay, now lets get out and save Cyo" Sonic said picking up Amy in bridal style running out of the base with Tails flying after them heading to the Tornado.

"CYO! STOP!" Cream screamed when Cyo chased her in the house. He fires some laser shots at her but missed when she managed to get to the living room, she closed and locked the door. Nebula, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Fairy saw Cream panting in panic.  
"Guys! Cyo has gone mad again!" Cream screamed.  
"Oh no! Get ready!" Nebula got up from the couch. Then the door burst down by Cyo's fist and he turns his mechanical hand into a mini laser gun.  
"WATCH OUT!" Silver lifts Cream out of the way when Cyo nearly shot her. He then used his ESP to throw Cyo across the room and he landed onto the wall. The cyborg lion got up and growled lowly, firing several shots at the group.  
"Hey Cyo! HEADS UP!" Blaze threw a fire ball at Cyo but he deflected it with his metallic wrist and it was blown at the window shattering it. Without notice, Shadow used chaos control and kicks Cyo from behind and sended him into the workshop.  
"Stay here, I'll be back" Shadow said to the others.  
"Be careful there Shadow" Fairy said concerned. Shadow nods before heading into the workshop.

When he got in there, Cyo has crashed into a deactivated Eggbot. Shadow then placed two fingers on Cyo's neck and checks if he got any pulse. It was still beating. But then Shadow saw Cyo's arm moving and grabs him by the throat. The cyborg lion got up and he pinned Shadow at the ground, repeatedly punching the ultimate life form.  
"Now prepare to join Maria!" Cyo said coldly. He raised his arm and made his hand into a laser gun again, about to shot Shadow in the chest when a energy blast hit Cyo.

It was Nebula standing there and she then charges another energy blast to knock Cyo down.  
"Faker better be here any minute now!" Shadow said. Nebula and Shadow saw Cyo getting up but he was now covered in brusies.  
"GRRRRRRRR!" Cyo growled angrily and charges at them, he tackled both into the wall when he heard a voice shouting.  
"GET AWAY FROM THEM! It's me you want!" It was Sonic standing there. Cyo turned and sees him along with Amy and Tails.  
"Finally, Show me what you can do!" Cyo glared, Sonic smirks and with a quick dashing he jumps over Cyo and delivers a homing attack at him to knock the chest plate off him to expose the USB outlet on Cyo's abdomen near his recharger. Cyo was now about to use his laser gun one more time when he suddenly got his arm blasted off by Fairy.  
"NOW SONIC!" Fairy screamed. Sonic took out the Anti-virus and shoves it into Cyo's USB outlet and this made the cyborg lion freeze for a moment when his color flashes to normal. The virus is dead for now.  
"Welcome back again Cyo" Sonic said.  
"I guess I owe a big apology for going evil again" Cyo sighs sadly.  
"It was not your fault Cyo, It was Eggman's" Cream said, walking up to Cyo and hugs him with tears in her eyes. Cyo saw the sadness in her and hugs back.  
"Thanks Cream, I needed that. I'm sorry everyone for hurting you when I was under Egghead's control. Can all of you forgive me?" Cyo asked them all, they all accepted his apology.  
"It's okay for now, as long no one got killed" Blaze said.  
"Apology accepted, but now I guess it's time to rebuild the workshop again" Tails said. Everyone nodded in agreement and spread out to start fixing the workshop.

 **Yes, Cyo is finally cured. last chapter next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson's fate and ending

Inside Eggman's base, Crimson lays on the floor and was covered in burns from his arms, his right eye and the half of his torso. He was moaning in pain when he tried to get up but it was no use. He then saw someone coming with his good eye, it was his lover Lien-Da.  
"Lien...help me" Crimson said in a weak voice. Lien-Da looks over the injured echidna and picks him up.  
"Just hang in there my love" Lien-Da said carrying him.

In the Anti Sonic team base, Boomer the walrus was connecting cables onto something when he heard Lien's voice on the radio  
"What do you want now Lien-Da?" Boomer asked.  
"Get Miles here, We got to save Crimson's life, he is seriously injured" Lien-Da said.  
"Coming up" Boomer said. Miles Prower or Anti-Tails headed to the exit to bring the two echidnas in, seeing the injuries on Crimson. At this a grin spread on his face.  
"Lets get him to the laboratory, I got something to improve him" Miles said.

Moments later, Crimson was put onto a operation table putting to sleep and a breathing mask over his face. Miles took out the right equipments for surgery along with Boomer to start the surgery on the echidna. They also took out what appeared to be mechanical parts for replacement of body parts.  
"His heart is still beating but we need to replace damaged tissue on his torso and replace his hands and lower arms" Boomer said and takes out a bone saw.  
"Yes, lets get started" Miles said, putting on his surgery mask.

A few hours later, Lien-Da was waiting outside the operation impatiently tapping her foot. Then the door burst open.  
"It's done!" Miles said pulling his mask down.  
"Is he alright?" Lien-Da asked.  
"More than alright, he's now more improved" Miles said stepping aside, there stood Crimson, now with both hands and wrists replaced with mechanical ones similar to Cyo's mechanical right arm, only with retractable blades on his knuckles. He had one shoulder pad and armor going from the right side of his chest down to his left side with a tube on his left shoulder. He also had a metal piece on his scalp due to Boomer and Miles implanting a scanner sensor to improve his damaged eye.

"What do you think babe?" Crimson asked, Lien-Da walks up to her lover and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"You look more perfect to me Crimson. And more deadlier" Lien-Da smirked.  
"Yes, now I will exact my revenge onto the Sonic team" Crimson said.  
He then turned to Boomer and Miles.  
"Thank you both for improving me guys for now, I might consider sparing you" Crimson said, pulling his blades into his now mechanical hands.  
"No worries, Scourge will be so pleased if you are on his side" Miles said.  
"As long I get to torture my foster brother Knuckles and killing the Blue Blur for what he has done to me. Then I might consider my place on Scourge's side" Crimson said.  
"Deal is a deal" Miles said. They all then laughed evilly together.

At Cyo's house, he was sitting onto the couch and was at last glad that everything he went through brainwashed was over.  
His friends were not mad at him for turning bad for that moment. He then heard his phone ringing.  
"Hello? Oh hi dad what is it?" Cyo heard his father on the phone.  
"Hi son, how is it doing right now? Your mother told me that Eggman used you by a virus" Umeme the lion on the phone said.  
"It's okay now. Sonic got the anti virus and I am no longer controlled. So no need to worry" Cyo said.  
"Okay then. But if Eggman do like that to you again I will consider to claw his egg-butt" Umeme said. Cyo chuckled to himself and resumes talking to his father.  
"Well maybe you should. But now I need some rest Dad. See you around" Cyo said.  
"Okay bye then my boy" Umeme said and hung up. Cyo gave a happy sigh and then folds his arms behind his neck.


	8. Chapter 8: Author valentine message

Hell hope you liked the story. Go and read the sequel Terror of Crimson and Happy Valentines day to you all guys.

Cyo the Lion out.


End file.
